Armando Dippet
|rasa = Człowiek |tytuł = * Dyrektor * Profesor |płeć = M |oczy = Brązowe |włosy = Siwe |praca = * Dyrektor Hogwartu * Nauczyciel transmutacji |przynależność = Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie |aktor = Alfred Burke }} Armando Dippet — czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi; dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, poprzednik Albusa Dumbledore'a i następca Newtona Skamandera . Za jego kadencji została po raz pierwszy otwarta Komnata Tajemnic. Biografia Wczesne życie Armando Dippet urodził się w październiku 1860 roku w rodzinie czarodziejów. W 1872 roku, w wieku jedenastu lat mógł otrzymać list ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Kupił różdżkę, możliwe, że w sklepie Ollivanderów lub (jak wtedy było też w zwyczaju) odziedziczył po kimś. Hogwart Dippet był prawdopodobnie uczniem Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, gdy dyrektorem był nieznany czarodziej . Jeśli tak było to Ceremonia przydziału odbyła się we wrześniu 1872 roku, i z pewnością nie został przydzielony do Slytherinu. Jest to wiadome, gdyż poprzednik ówczesnego dyrektora, Fineas Nigellus Black, jako obraz w gabinecie Albusa Dumbledore'a mówił, że on był jedynym uczniem Slytherinu, który został dyrektorem Hogwartu. Po skończeniu nauki został nauczycielem transmutacji w szkole magii. Jeżeli Dippet został dyrektorem Hogwartu, musiał mieć wysokie wyniki w SUMach i OWUTEMach. Umiał latać na miotle. Praca dyrektora Armando Dippet został dyrektorem Hogwartu na początku XX wieku, gdy ówczesny dyrektor przeszedł na emeryturę. Był odpowiedzialny za zatrudnienie Albusa Dumbledore'a jako nauczyciela transmutacji, Horacego Slughorna (eliksiry), Silvanusa Kettleburna (opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami), Herberta Beery'ego (zielarstwo) oraz ewentualnie Galatei Merrythought. Przedstawienie Herberta Beery'ego Podczas kadencji Dippeta odbywał się w Hogwarcie teatr Fontanna Szczęśliwego Losu, który został przygotowany na podstawie baśni o tej samej nazwie zaczerpniętej z Baśni barda Beedle'a. Reżyserem został ówczesny nauczyciel zielarstwa, Herbert Beery, a młody nauczyciel Dumbledore przygotował dobre efekty specjalne. Beery był jednak kiepskim reżyserem, nie wiedział nic o tym, co się działo za kurtyną. Okazało się, że aktorka grająca Amatę była dziewczyną „Barona Pechowca”. Związek rozleciał się godzinę przed spektaklem, kiedy to baron zapałał nagłą miłością do „Aszy”. Kiedy kurtyna odsłoniła się, Glista, potwór występujący w baśni, a w przedstawieniu popiełek powiększony do monstrualnych rozmiarów przez Kettleburna wybuchł. „Asza” i „Amata” zaczęły się zażarcie pojedynkować, na linii ich strzału znajdował się sam Beery. Wybuchł wielki chaos, a Wielką Salę ewakuowano. Beery trafił do skrzydła szpitalnego. Armando Dippet nałożył wówczas definitywny zakaz odgrywania pantomim w Hogwarcie, który jest tradycją szkoły do dziś. Silwanus Kettleburn był zawieszany na stanowisku nauczyciela łącznie sześćdziesiąt dwa razy. Część z tych zawieszeń z pewnością rozporządził Dippet. Albus Dumbledore wspominał, że (za czasów Dippeta) zasadził na terenie Hogwartu plantacje truskawek i ling. Kariera Toma Riddle'a Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie naukę w Hogwarcie rozpoczął Tom Marvolo Riddle, który odszedł z mugolskiego sierocińca Wool's. Riddle zdobył zaufanie dyrektora Dippeta, był jego ulubionym uczniem. Dippet wkrótce mianował Toma prefektem naczelnym. Pierwsze otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic mały|lewo|140px Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta w roku szkolnym 1942/1943 (prawdopodobnie na początku czerwca) przez Toma Riddle'a. Dippet jednak nawet nie podejrzewał, że za tym strasznym wydarzeniem może stać człowiek, którego darzył tak wielkim zaufaniem. W tym samym roku Bazyliszek zaczął atakować uczniów Hogwartu. 13 czerwca została zabita uczennica Marta. Dippet zarządził przeszukanie Hogwartu, aby znaleźć dziewczynkę. Oliwia Hornby znalazła martwą Martę w łazience dla dziewcząt. Rodzice zmarłej dziewczyny zostali wezwani do szkoły, a Armando myślał nad zamknięciem uczelni. Wkrótce potem Tom spytał się dyrektora czy może spędzić wakacje w szkole, ale dyrektor nie zgodził się, ponieważ stwierdził, że chłopak będzie znacznie bezpieczniejszy w mugolskim sierocińcu. Riddle jednak kochał Hogwart i nie dopuszczał możliwości zamknięcia szkoły, a być może chciał w niej zostać na wakacje – tak czy inaczej przestał nasyłać Bazyliszka na uczniów Hogwartu. Tom następnie oskarżył o napaści Rubeusa Hagrida, półolbrzyma, który był miłośnikiem magicznych stworzeń, więc ludzie uwierzyli, że to on kazał potworowi atakować uczniów. Chodziło dokładnie o Aragoga, akromantulę, która została wzięta za rzekomą grozę z Komnaty Tajemnic. Hagrid od razu został wyrzucony z Hogwartu, ale za namową Albusa Dumbledore'a został i szkolił się jako gajowy. Zbudował sobie chatkę na błoniach, w której zamieszkał. Tom Riddle na nauczyciela Po ukończeniu szkoły Tom Riddle powrócił do Hogwartu, aby ubiegać się o pracę nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Stanowisko to było wolne, dlatego, że Galatea Merrythought przeszła na emeryturę. Dippet stanowczo mu odmówił, ponieważ chłopak jego zdaniem był za młody. Powiedział mu, że może powrócić tu za parę lat. Istotnie, Riddle wrócił za parę lat, ale dyrektorem był wtedy Albus Dumbledore, który przejrzał faktyczne zamiary Toma i nie zaufał mu. Emerytura i śmierć mały|149px Armando Dippet przeszedł na emeryturę ok. 1955 roku i powołał do pracy dyrektora nauczyciela transmutacji − Albusa Dumbledore'a. Zmarł pod koniec 1992 roku. Po śmierci Za swoje osiągnięcia został umieszczony na kartach z Czekoladowych Żab. Parę lat później reporterka „Proroka Codziennego”, Rita Skeeter opublikowała książkę Armando Dippet: mistrz czy kretyn?, gdzie umieściła biografię dyrektora. Znając jednak styl pisania autorki, była ona pełna prowokacji i zmyślonych lub podkoloryzowanych informacji. Jego portret zawisł w gabinecie dyrektora, by doradzać obecnemu dyrektorowi Hogwartu. Przedstawiał on starego już Armanda Dippeta w złoto-niebieskiej szacie i długim brązowo-żółtym kapeluszu. W 1995 roku Dippet obruszył się, kiedy Fineas Nigellus Black udał zmęczenie, aby nie przenieść się do swojego obrazu na Grimmauld Place 12. Dippet uważał, że obowiązkiem byłego dyrektora na portrecie jest pomoc obecnemu. Wygląd Armando Dippet miał jasną skórę, brązowe oczy, a w młodości nosił gęstą brodę w tym samym kolorze. W czasie starości miał już tylko pojedyncze białe pasemka, stał się także bardzo wątły. Osobowość Armando Dippet wydawał się twardym i rygorystycznym dyrektorem. Za jego czasów, woźny Apollion Pringle miał pozwolenia na stosowanie kar fizycznych na uczniach, którzy dopuścili się różnych przewinień. Za to nauczyciela opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, Kettleburna Dippet zawieszał sześćdziesiąt dwa razy. Slughorn kiedyś zażartował, że Dippet by go chyba uwięził, gdyby dowiedział się, że Horacy zabiera uczniów po ciszy nocnej. Także Armando wprowadził zakaz wystawiania pantomimy po katastrofalnym przedstawieniu Fontanny Szczęśliwego Losu. Za czasów Dippeta otwarto Komnatę Tajemnic. Armando był zwolennikiem surowej dyscypliny, ale poważnie brał bezpieczeństwo swoich uczniów. Zarządził poszukiwania, kiedy okazało się, że Marty nie ma już od kilku godzin, starał się też znaleźć odpowiedź na najważniejsze pytanie: kto otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic. Kierowała nim też pewna naiwność. Czarodziej jego klasy powinien zorientować się, że Rubeus Hagrid wcale nie otworzył Komnaty, lecz Dippet wolał uwierzyć faktycznemu sprawcy wszystkich okropnych wydarzeń w szkole – Riddle'owi. Możliwe, że Armando chciał po prostu obarczyć kogokolwiek winą, aby mieć poczucie, że sprawa została zakończona. Tak czy inaczej, ze szkoły wyrzucony został niewinny człowiek. Relacje Tom Riddle mały|lewo|168px|Tom obserwujący dyrektora Profesor Dippet bardzo lubił swojego ucznia – Toma Riddle'a. Ich relacje były na tyle silne, że Dumbledore nie powiedział Armandowi, iż nie ma zaufania do chłopaka i nie wyjaśnił mu, dlaczego nie powinien mu dawać posady. Dippet prawdopodobnie nie dał mu posady nauczyciela ze względu na Dumbledore'a, a nie dlatego, że był za młody. Nie wiadomo jak zareagował, gdy dowiedział się, że Tom został czarnoksiężnikiem i przybrał przydomek Lord Voldemort. Można się domyślać, że był bardzo zdziwiony i rozczarowany. Etymologia * Armando to hiszpański i włoski wariant imienia Armand, które oznacza z armii. Biorąc pod uwagę jego imię, można się domyślać, że w pewnej części był Włochem bądź Hiszpanem. * Dippet nie jest angielskim słowem, ale dip, czyli zanurzać ma wiele znaczeń, np. wstawić coś do czegoś innego, często płyn; wziąć coś z czegoś; obniżyć i podnieść coś; głupiec. Za kulisami * W filmie Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic Dippet pojawia się w artykule w „Proroku Codziennym”. Jest tam napisane, że spowodował wypadek na miotle, słabo lata na miotle i zostaje zatrzymany do czasu przejścia pewnego testu. Nie jest to jednak informacja kanoniczna. W 1992 roku Dippet miał już swój portret w gabinecie w Hogwarcie, a przecież żywi czarodzieje tam nie wiszą. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * Baśnie Barda Beedle'a * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter de:Armando Dippet de2:Armando Dippet en:Armando Dippet es:Armando Dippet fi:Armando Dippet fr:Armando Dippet it:Armando Dippet nl:Armando Wafelaar no:Armando Duppel pt-br:Armando Dippet ru:Армандо Диппет sv:Armando Dippet tr:Armando Dippet Kategoria:Dyrektorzy Hogwartu Kategoria:Czarodzieje z kart z czekoladowych żab Kategoria:Nauczyciele transmutacji Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1860 Kategoria:Zmarli w 1992 Kategoria:Czarodzieje nieznanego statusu krwi Kategoria:Portrety w Hogwarcie